Donquixote Doflamingo
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Donquixote Doflamingo (ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ, Donkihōte Dofuramingo) is one of the Shichibukai, who first appeared in the meeting in Mariejois after the events in Arabasta. Doflamingo has a former bounty of image:bsymbol.gif 340,000,000, the highest bounty displayed so far. The reason behind why it is so high is unknown. Appearance Doflamingo is a tall blond haired man who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle, which is also a reference to his animal theme. Personality Seeming to be the most laid-back of all the Shichibukai, Doflamingo is somewhat unique, in that he appears to be one of the few members lacking a serious demeanour. Doflamingo seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear no one, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Shichibukai meeting (and in the war with Whitebeard), and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. Like Bellamy, Doflamingo tends to laugh at people's dreams, in preparation for the "New Era." While he appears to regard those weaker than him working mere underlings rather then crew mates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his old flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a somewhat sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Marines to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sarquiss to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing a death blow, all the while laughing at their pain. Doflamingo also seems to lose interest on certain things easily in favor of the "New Era", as seen with his leadership over the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership over the Human Auctioning House. Abilities and Powers Doflamingo possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability to control people's bodies like puppets by using some form of psychokinesis (this seems to be dependent on "puppeteer" movement by his arms and fingers). He can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. It is unknown what limitations his abilities are, but he was able to control two people at a time, and both times none of the victims seemed to be able to resist his powers at the very least, rendering them all completely helpless to him. It's unknown if he has the power of telekinesis or he has just puppetry. He was also able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease, which means he has some ability of superspeed. It is possible that Doflamingo's powers somehow allow him to use wires offensively as a weapon as well, such as when he sliced Oars Jr.'s leg off. These wires may also be the secret behind his puppetry, acting as strings to gain control of his victims. He ate the Himo Himo no Mi, which made him into a "Wire-man". History Jaya Arc Doflamingo is initially introduced with his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government as supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the fall of Shichibukai member Crocodile. After playing with other government agents with his abilities, he states that his "business" on the island was going better than planned and that he only attended this meeting because he was bored. He also noted that Sengoku was speaking too harshly of the Shichibukai, going against his "Great Buddha" image.One Piece manga - Chapter 234, Doflamingo speaks of his actions for the World Government Post Skypiea Arc When Doflamingo learned of Bellamy's defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat Captain Monkey D. Luffy, Doflamingo came to Jaya and promptly punish him for failure by forcing Sarquiss to attack Bellamy, and discarding the Bellamy Pirates from his allegiance.One Piece Manga - Chapter 303, Doflamingo punishes Bellamy for tarnishing his symbol.It is as of yet unknown whether or not Bellamy was the only captain under Doflamingo's command. Marineford arc He was recently revealed to be the owner of the Human Auctioning House. However he gave it to Disco after it was attacked by the Straw Hat Pirates, stating that slavery was "out" and "smilies" were in.One Piece manga - Chapter 504, Doflamingo gives Disco the Auction house. Apparently, he has answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and is joining the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jimbei and Boa Hancock. He was seen at the Shichibukai meeting where he seemed to be getting along with Marshall D. Teach, despite their differences in their beliefs regarding dreams and the New Age. He was last seen at Marineford alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Juracule Mihawk, Gecko Moria, and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Oars Jr. managed to get to the plaza of Marineford, he attacks Doflamingo. However the Shichibukai dodged the attack with ease and then somehow slices off Oars Jr.'s leg, laughing all the while. Major Battles Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma & Gecko Moria vs. Oars Jr. Trivia *Doflamingo is named after Don Quixote, who is notable in fiction for being the chaser of grand dreams without knowing of the madness in his own mind. Don Quixote's obsession with his dreams is a contrast opposite to Doflamingo, who believes in a world with no dreams. *Doflamingo's flag was the first "smilie" style Jolly Roger seen in the series. Doflamingo also states that slavery is "out", but smilies are "in". The significance of the smilie has yet to be revealed but has appeared in other places since.One Piece manga - Chapter 504, Doflamingo talks on Smilies *Doflamingo is a confirmed boss character in One Piece Unlimited Cruise. Using his powers, he can summon Bellamy to attack the Straw Hats or make the Straw Hats fight each other. *Doflamingo remains the only Shichibukai that Luffy has not met yet. *Doflamingo along with Mihawk are the ones in the Shichibukai who have bird theme (Flamingo and Hawk respectively) External Links *Don Quixote - Wikipedia article about the character Doflamingo's named after. References Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:North Blue Characters Category:Villains